This invention relates to a wood lathe tool used to cut dowels of small diameter.
The rotating cutter blade provides the cabinet-maker, furniture repairman and hobbyist with a solution to a problem unsolved since the power wood lathe began to be widely used in shops and homes. Namely, how can a length of dowel of small diameter be quickly and easily turned on a wood lathe without the use of expensive equipment, workpiece supports or traditional cutters that chatter, leave a rough finish, are difficult to master and all too often gouge and break the dowel before it is completed?